The Walk
by Lilypad18
Summary: Sadie and Walt go for a walk. Based after "The Serpent's Shadow"; sequel to "A Promise".
1. Chapter 1

Sadie watched rain drops fall down one of the clear windows of Brooklyn House. Unfortunately, it was a gloomy day in New York, where the gray clouds were so swollen and stiff that they looked like tablets of stone that were mounted in the sky. Sadie thought that this weather was ironic: she thought it should be sunny, especially after all of the heard work they put into saving the world. But this was just one characteristic of New York weather _and_ people: unappreciative.

Although the house was magically hidden from the busy eyes of the hustling mortals, Sadie could hear the beeps and honks of the cars and taxis, the hushed mumble of all of the words people were saying all at once. If Sadie were suddenly struck with amnesia, she would think that she were back in England.

This thought made her heart hurt; it drooped to the bottom of her chest as if an anvil of realization fell upon it. Even though she resided in America through a lot of adventures and through some time now, somewhere in a deep crevice of her sunken heart, she still missed her grandparent's small apartment. This sudden emotion caused a sudden action: she needed to get out of the house and walk the soaked streets.

But she knew she couldn't walk the pavement alone: she had to have someone with her. Just in case. She walked from the kitchen through the busy living room and into the main room where the statue of Thoth loomed over her. She couldn't help but stop and study the god back. Although he was only a statue, she couldn't help but feel some frustrated anger towards him. From what Carter reported and from what she remembered, Thoth had not helped her brother and Walt. Because of her experience with a certain goddess, she knew that the gods would eventually help them, no matter how much a pain in the _arse_ they would be. With a shake of her head, she tossed that thought away. She had a walk to take.

She managed to find Walt in his room, hunched over his desk that was by a big window. From what she could see, he still had the knack and interest to carve charms in his spare time, even though his host was the certain, handsome god of death. Sadie knew why he still made the charms: because they came in handy. He always had them in his pocket just in case. He was still getting used to his newer powers. Sadie's hand rested on his shoulder.

"Oh, Death Boy," She tauntingly called to him. She was glad that she could officially use that nickname now. "Time to pay attention to your _other _charm," Even though Walt kept his gaze on the charm he was nearly done crafting, he cracked one of those smiles that made Sadie weak in the knees. It wasn't a couple of seconds later that he placed the charm down and faced her.

"What's up, Sadie?" Because of the nonchalance of his question, he took her hands into his. Both of their hands were rough with magic.

"I thought we could take a walk," She started and right at that moment, she heard a noise that sounded like something exploded below them. A couple of seconds later, childish laughter rang. "I _really_ need to get out of this house for a while." Walt gave her a look of a question.

"But . . . it's raining," He innocently explained to her, gesturing to the window with his head. Sadie pursed her lips at her boyfriend before a genuine smile formed on them.

"Thank you for the update, Weatherman Walt, but I _do_ have eyes." Although Walt knew she was only pulling his chain, he sighed and stood up. His usual, amiable smile was molded onto his mouth.

"I'll get the umbrella."

"Meet me by Thoth in five minutes."

Oh, how their relationship was becoming so romantic.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the pair actually got outside, the rain had reduced itself to a drizzle. However, that didn't keep Walt from being a gentleman; he held the umbrella above them. He decided that he would let the slick, black fabric catch the drops of water instead of Sadie's hair.

Because Brooklyn House wasn't actually in the city, they didn't have to worry about being pushed around by other New Yorkers, whether they were distracted tourists trying to catch every spectacle of the city or businessmen who were too busy to care about them. But they managed to walk down the sidewalk with seeing and hearing a couple of people on their walk.

When Sadie looked up, she saw that the clouds had formed a gray wall as if it were protecting the hustling city from the sun or some other object that dared to linger up there. The irony was, though, that the city really didn't care. This wall truly looked indestructible and impenetrable as it stretched out against the New York skyline, making the city look gloomy and not as glamorous as the movies make it. _Maybe_, Sadie thought, _only a bolt of lightning could put a crack in it_.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Walt broke the thoughtful silence as he ducked from a branch that slouched over with sloppy, green leaves. She could hear the leaves reach across the top of the umbrella. She looked up at her boyfriend. She had accidentally stepped out of the protection of the umbrella to do so and felt some drops fall onto her shoulder. It felt like they were playfully poking her and then disappearing.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, Walt, but I was hoping I could kind of talk with Anubis." She bit her bottom lip. "If I brought up the subject strictly with you, I'm afraid you wouldn't understand." Walt nodded and let one hand fall from the stem of the umbrella.

"I understand," He reassured her. _Of course he does, _Sadie mentally said, _that's why I care about him so much. _"I'll just try not to interrupt or anything." His lips molded into one of his silly smiles, letting Sadie know he was joking. She smiled in response.

"All right," She said as the pair entered a small, hidden park. They would've sat down on the marble bench, but it was soaked. They stood underneath a tree instead: they had a little more privacy there.

It took only a couple of seconds, but Sadie could soon see the other half of her boyfriend: Anubis. Sadie knew that having two boyfriends in one wasn't the best remedy; however, it was the best one for _her_. Only Egyptian gods and magicians would come up with this wayward solution. Anubis cracked his usual smile that made Sadie's heart soar. Well, that was an understatement: _everything_ that Anubis did made her weak in the knees.

"Sadie," He acknowledged her presence with a slight nod of his head.

"Anubis," She replied with the same kind of motion. His smile grew a little more.

"What did you call me here for?" He paused and shook his head. "Not that I'm angry or disappointed or anything, I was only curious."

"I know you're not," Sadie waved a hand in dismissal. "But, do you remember that time you visited me in my room before all of this happened?" Anubis's dark eyebrows came together as he thought about her question. Sadie opened her mouth to say more, but the spark of recognition that flashed in Anubis's eyes stopped her.

"Yes, I think I know what you're talking about. Was it . . . that promise visit?" Sadie nodded more fervently than she thought.

"Yes," She approved.

"What about it?"

"I was only thinking about how you don't have to keep it anymore." Anubis's smile returned as he nodded.

"I suppose," Sadie could tell he was contemplating this fact. "Even though that promise was made a while ago, I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders." Sadie's smile nearly matched his.

"I know," She agreed. To their surprise, her voice was hushed. Sadie didn't know if it was from realization or happiness. "I'm only glad that both of you can be with me: that there's no heartache." Anubis rested his free hand on her shoulder.

"I recognize Walt feels that way. Everyday he's glad to not only see you, but to be with you." Sadie matched Anubis's gaze and nodded. Anubis gave her one more smile before his face melted back to Walt's. Their transformation reminded Sadie of a kaleidoscope: both of their faces would switch and melt until one face would finally conquer the space. Walt gave Sadie a reassuring smile as his lips finally settled into their original place.

"Did everything go all right?" Walt asked. His tone was casual as if this were an everyday occurrence, which it nearly was. Sadie nodded and returned a smile.

"Yes, thank you." They found themselves walking out from underneath the tree, out of the small, secluded park, and back onto the sidewalk. As they headed back, they saw a man walking a dog. The dog was small, but it barked like it was a Doberman. Aside from that noise, they walked in silence back to Brooklyn House. Once they got to the porch, Walt closed the umbrella before he shook it out. The miniscule droplets seemed to decorate the already damp flooring of the porch; however, it gave it an extra, natural shine. Sadie looked up when Walt started to talk.

"I can't help but be curious, but what did you talk about?" Sadie met his gaze and a slightly annoying, knowledgeable smile curved onto her lips. Walt's shoulders fell a bit; he knew that this smile was Sadie's way of inaudibly denying him information. She approached him and rested her hands on his chest, looking up at him.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out, my dear, Walt." After audibly shutting his question down, she rose to her tiptoes and placed a brusque but meaningful kiss on his lips. After she pulled away, Walt licked his lips and tasted an apology on his tongue. That same, slick smile occupied her mouth as she went inside. With a shrug of his shoulders and his mouth still tingling, he quickly followed suit.


End file.
